50 Sentences of Peter and Wendy
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Because I adored Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel HurdWood’s chemistry in the 2003 PP, I had to do this. Based upon anything PP, though more on the 2003 movie… My first try at 50 Sentences so go easy…


**Title: **50 Sentences of Peter and Wendy

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:**  
**Summary**: Because I adored Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood's chemistry in the 2003 PP, I had to do this. Based upon anything PP, though more on the 2003 movie… though I have yet to see it …My first try at 50 Sentences so go easy…

* * *

#1- Beginning

It all started when she found that old, ratty paperback in the attic, covered in dust...

* * *

#2- Blur

She had seen the older girls at school holding hands with fellow boy classmates, and wondered if Peter would have ever done that. She wasn't sure where the line between friends and _that_ began to fade.

* * *

#3- Button

The cold England wind blew against her lithe frame. Reaching down, she began to do up her coat. …Four, five, six buttons later she had reached the end, only to be halted by a lone green leaf in a corresponding hole.

* * *

#4- Candle

Ever since that night, she'd stay up into the early morning for his return, a lone lantern elimination her waiting figure. But gradually the hours would dwindle; and the flame would be snuffed out forever.

* * *

#5- Despair

Not knowing that time seemed to stand still while one ventured to Neverland, Wendy feared what the outcome would be if they failed to return home. Father would try in vein to procure there beings, while mother would be inconsolable.

* * *

#6- Doors

He scared her terribly; that dreadful Captain with his awful hook. But nothing was more frightening then the sound of his claw scrapping against the wood of the hatch.

* * *

#7- Earth

Who would have thought? Something that we all take for granted was so beautiful from the clouds.

* * *

#8- End

No matter how may different revisions Wendy made-up about her time with Peter, the end was always the same. Leaving a girl wondering what could have been.

* * *

#9- Eye

The second star to the right shone brightly every night, though Wendy was sure it was some deep metaphorical analogy to the twinkling in Peter's bright blue orbs.

* * *

#10- Farewells

The sword and pirate eye patches were put away. The swash-buckling tunics thrust in a trunk. The bidding adieu of a childhood.

* * *

#11- Foot

As a growing lady, mother had taught her that sewing would be one of her duties as a wife. But neither hemming pants nor darning socks had prepared her for reattaching lost shadows to the souls of ones feet.

* * *

#12- Flying

As much as she tried, jumping up and down on her bed just didn't have the same effect. It left you landing too soon, and longing for the next time.

* * *

#13- Formal

The white clad gowned woman starred back at her from the mirror. Today she looked like a princess awaiting to be crowed Queen, for today was the day where ladies become women, and thoughts _of_ children, turn to thoughts _about_ children.

* * *

#14- Frame

She might have been only eleven, but she knew a handsome boy when she saw one. Sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a carefree, self assuring posture meant that, in a normal world, even if he wouldn't grow up mentally, he would become a very dashing man.

* * *

#15- Green

As a young girl, she was drawn to anything bright, shiny, and pink. Then as she approached her double digits, she became partial to pastels. Her favourite colour changed again when she met Peter Pan, in all his evergreen glory.

* * *

#16- Ghost

Though the years had gone by, and her children now had children, every so often, when a spring wind would blow, the slight caress of angel soft wings would kiss her cheek, and a smile would dance upon her lips.

* * *

#17- Hero

While in the clutches of Captain Hook, she held hope that Peter would save her. He always did in her stories.

* * *

#18- Hide

She kept it under lock and key in a pine box. A lone acorn, known by none but her.

* * *

#19- History

'Years ago, when it was perceived that the Earth was flat, men traveled across the waters in search for new world…' it was then that the teachers' ramblings fell wayside and a long pirate ship engulfed itself into her mind.

* * *

#20- Hold

With that beastly Captain on their tails, and that foul pixy planning her unfortunate demise, Wendy had little time to worry about home. For now, growing up could be postponed.

* * *

#21- Honour

Father said it was a childish thing to do. Father said it was very unbecoming of a lady. Father said I should star acting my age and abandon a frivolous antic. So I did.

* * *

#22- Ice

The English winters were always cold and unforgiving. But whenever spring came around, it felt like he was here. Melting everything with his presence.

* * *

#23- Jacket

She had always envisioned Captain Hook to look like Louis XV with a creep factor, but never did she picture an elaborate chapeau, and an overcoat with holes in the cuffs where his bard had punctured.

* * *

#24- Kidney

She never was a fan of the dinnertime delicacy, nor was she overly fond of the bean, but the Blue Lagoon in its organ shape, was the picture of perfection.

* * *

#25- Last

Behind her brothers, she was the final to land back in her bedroom. If only her stay in Neverland were longer.

* * *

#26- Naked

If the smile on his lips wasn't enough to say he was happy, then the twinkle in his eyes certainty did the job.

* * *

#27- Need

As mush as her youthful heart told her to leave responsibility behind, her pre-teen mind told her growing up had to be done.

* * *

#28- One

It was odd being the sole female in a den of so many boys, but I didn't mind. It was rather fun anyway.

* * *

#29- Peace

The adventure in Neverland had been exhilarating yet harrowing. Nothing like she imagined. Though there were times when looking up at the stars calmed her as nothing else had.

* * *

#30- Picture

Her fingers danced across the torn page, marred with yellow age and wrinkled past. It was her favourite tale as a child. It only made sense that the sleeping toddler to her left enjoyed it as well.

* * *

#31- Power

Adults will believe in logic and reason. Children will believe in the impossible and fantasia. But really, it's not a matter of what you believe in, but in the ability of your imagination.

* * *

#32- Pretty

Oh she was a mean, spiteful little thing. Always flitting about like she owned the place. She might have had it in for me at a few points, but I couldn't deny that she packed elegancy and beauty into that 3 inch frame.

* * *

#33- Rain

England was known for its dreadful weather, but the children of Mister and Misses Darling didn't seem to mind. You couldn't exactly run around the living room jumping off the wingback sofa shouting 'Long live Peter Pan', but making maps of various hills and valleys in Neverland was equally as fun.

* * *

#34- Ring

To make themselves look more like lost boys, John and Michael painted little bands around their heads though to me, they resembled more of halos.

* * *

#35- Regret

It might not have been the wisest decision, to jump out of her window with a boy dressed in leaves, and head off to a land that could be found on no map, but on constellation charts. But she would never take it back.

* * *

#36- Rock

Yes, it felt nothing like it, but for a brief second, Wendy could picture the plank she now stood on, as the boulders on the side of the Lagoon, as if she were jumping freely.

* * *

#37- Roses

'Momma', her daughter had said, 'Joshua gave me a flower today at school.' Wendy smiled. She remembered the first time a boy ever gave her something. She could still feel the slight weight of the acorn in her hand.

* * *

#38- Search

Underneath the bed, behind the dresser, around the toy box, and thought the laundry bin, she finally found the eye patch nestled in the corner of the windowsill.

* * *

#39- Silence

The evening rustles in the Neverland forests were disconcerting to her. They were actually quite calming, whereas the downtown streets of England were almost overwhelming.

* * *

#40- Snakes

The vile little creatures that they were, gave her chills. Not because of the way they slithered along, but more for the way they vaguely, distantly, brought to mind that ticking crocodile.

* * *

#41- Steam

The kettle on the stove had begun to boil as she leaned over in preparation for tea. But somewhere in the back of her mind, it more resembled fog floating on a vast expanse of blue, then evaporated water.

* * *

#42- Strength

Any young girl afraid of growing up would have jumped at the chance to stay with Peter in Neverland forever. But even though one may have the desire to leave adolescences behind, they might not have the willpower to leave everything behind.

* * *

#43- Talent

To tell a story is one thing, but to empower the belief in Peter like she had, was truly another.

* * *

#44- Tea

While mother would have guests over for afternoon crumpets, my brothers and I would make our way to the park with our nanny, and partake in our favourite pastime. Peter would have been proud of our adventures.

* * *

#45- Temptation

The urge to kiss him when she first flew into her room was overwhelming. If only that pesky fairy hadn't of gotten in the way.

* * *

#46- Time

It felt like days she had spent with Peter and the lost boys, fighting Captain Hook and eluding his band of not-so-merry-men, but really it was a single night, never to repeat itself.

* * *

#47- Wait

He said he'd come back. But the time between then and now would be a lifetime.

* * *

#48- Watch

With her child nestled safely in her arms, she rocked back and forth in front of the pained window, the second star to the right twinkling, though visibly duller that in her youth.

* * *

#49- Water

From the way the mermaids were splashing about, the Blue Lagoon looked to be warm and welcoming. Though when they pulled her in, it was anything but.

* * *

#50- Zulu

Her husband, a Commander in the British Army, had said that Zulu was the final letter in the Phonetic Alphabet, though Wendy preferred it to be in reference to the native tribe in South Africa. That way she could be reminded of the band of lost boys dressed in feathers and tribal regalia.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I adored Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood's chemistry in the 2003 PP. Imagine if they did a movie together when they were older? Guh! 


End file.
